


Won’t let it come to be

by Adriatique



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: Translation of a drabble for @Kakurinchen ;)
Relationships: Pei Ming/Shi Wudu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Won’t let it come to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakurine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakurine/gifts).



* * *

The walls are dark and moist, and lights are so dim anything could hardly be seen around. It smells of the still, stale water – Pei Ming can hear its splashing somewhere around, - and of blood. As a Martial God, he catches that specific, thick scent he got used to back in his mortal life yet, that was filled with wars and battles. The scent that is usually accompanied by murdering aura.

The next moment he notices the body, dressed in light robes, lying over the dirty floor. The blood is everywhere – at the torn and soaked in red sleeves, covering the damp from the wetness stones over the floor, over the broken fan, where the red drops are crossing out the water sign.

The fan.

The realization dawns upon him so brightly, that Pei Ming, no longer wasting a second, runs to the body, kneeling beside, and looking at it, unable to trust to his own eyes.

There head is missing, and the bloodied sleeves are empty, but he knows that thin, slightly curved scar over the neck by heart. That scar, from the times when Shi Wudu was still just a mortal man. And the bruised mark upon the collarbone – the memory of their last night together.

Moving slowly, like in a dream, Pei Ming picks up the body into his arms, almost hearing Shi Wudu’s displeased voice, when he tried to pull of the same thing in reality:

“Unlike your numerous mistresses, I am perfectly capable of reaching the bed by myself.”

“Ah, sorry. You just look so… suitable for carrying around.”

“Weak, you mean? Don’t you mock me.”

The memories, so bright and painful, like the slash of the sharpened blade.

“I’ve always wanted to carry you, and the only time I got to is now… the one last time,” Pei Ming says, talking to no-one. Because Shi Wudu won’t ever hear him anymore.

* * *

“Pei-xiong! Wake up already,” Shi Wudu shakes him by his shoulder unceremoniously, not even trying to be soft or gentle. “Finaly!” He exclaims, once Pei Ming opens his eyes. “What happened? You were screaming.”

The messy hair after sleep cascading down Shi Wudu’s shoulders, thin, home robes are crumpled, and the blanket tossed aside, like the pillow. They are in Wind and Water Palace, in the bed together – Pei Ming recognizes the delicate carving in the form of waves on the headboard, transparent silver curtains and flowing silk of the carpets. It’s a deep night outside, and there are only several lanterns flickering here and there through the dark.

Just a dream.

“I…” he begins, but then trails off at once, and leans forward, embracing Shi Wudu, hugging him tightly and pulling closer. Shi Wudu reaches out to wipe the wetness from his cheek, and Pei Ming realizes he cannot utter a word.

He moves Shi Wudu’s strands aside, instead, revealing his neck, touching the bare skin with his fingers, not being able to believe that nothing happened. That blood and those dirty stones, and the broken fan aren’t real.

“What…” Shi Wudu wants to ask something, but his question sinks in the moans, when Pei Ming begins to kiss his neck, going down with the kisses – to his thin shoulders, palms and wrists. The home robes are tossed to the floor, sweaty, and Shi Wudu is arching in his arms, exhaling, eagerly reciprocating all of his caresses, and the surprise in his blue eyes changes into desire. Both are covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and, when Pei Ming lies atop of Shi Wudu, pinning him down to the crumpled sheets, the latter is so aroused and flushed, he willingly parts his legs, allowing for the other better access.

“You were more patient before. At least could’ve waited until the morning,” Shi Wudu breathes out grumpily between the moans and kisses, not even trying to wipe the thin line of saliva from the corner of his mouth.

Unlike him, Pei Ming doesn’t waste time for talking, licking that saliva off his skin, and, not being able to suppress the urge, touches Shi Wudu’s neck again to examine, caressing and stroking him. As if he’s afraid that all this is mere illusion, ready to be shattered at any moment.

And yet the skin under his fingers is warm and sweaty, smooth. And Shi Wudu is here – here and now, with him.

Before he enters his hole, still, Pei Ming remarks suddenly: “Next time I will carry you to bed.” Receiving the grumpy and displeasured look in return, he finally fully reassures himself that the reality is not like a dream at all.

* * *

The third heavenly calamity Shi Wudu is going terrible from the beginning, and, when they end up in Black Water’s Island, Pei Ming isn’t surprised.

“Someone must stay up here so we can escape later,” His Highess says.

The shore of the lake is filled with demons and illusions, and it’s hard to tell, what is more dangerous from that all. Nether Water Manor reflects as the black tower down in the depths, and the chill coming from the water is rather unnerving.

Pei Ming almost agrees to stay, when he suddenly feels that strangely familiar scent of the stale water… and the blood. Hears the same splashing and feels the same humidity around. The half-forgotten dream that turns into reality.

“You might use another Martial God down there,” he decides and comes over to Shi Wudu, who is ready to dive into the ice-cold water. The blood from the long deep gash over Shi Wudu’s cheek – one of the invisible demon’s legacy – is dripping down to his robes, but he doesn’t notice, driven by the single desire to help his brother. He just grips the fan tighter in his hands, hearing Pei Ming. “You are damn wrong if you think I’m letting you go alone into that demon’s lair, Shui-shixiong.”

And he follows Shi Wudu, when the water of the lake closes ominously over their heads.


End file.
